


Moodboard for Those Who Dare, Die

by dls



Series: More Than Just a Picture [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Excerpt from fic:"Yes," Eames hissed again, releasing the wheel to turn to face Arthur as fully as was possible in the cramped space, "I don’t care who they are or what they wanted, they had no right Arthur, they can mind-fuck whoever the hell they want in this fucking world, but no one touches you, I--"
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: More Than Just a Picture [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560874
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Moodboard for Those Who Dare, Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyVader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Those Who Dare, Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820461) by [LadyVader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader/pseuds/LadyVader). 



**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
